suite alternativ a un chap
by Enishi-Haru
Summary: subtil le titre! en fait, c'est une autre version d'un chap du tome revu et corrige que j'écris. me suis amusé quoi!


**_Je sais que vous attendez mes suites, mais elles ne devraient plus trop tarder, surtout pour ce qui concerne « comment changer du tout au tout ». Voici ce qu'on peut qualifier un passage surprise, c'est une suite sans vraiment en etre une. En fait, c'est un passage que j'ai modifié de la fic « tome revu et corrigé » car je n'arrivais pas a me décider pour qu'elle devienne un slash ou pas, d'ailleurs, je suis pas encore sur de ça._**

**_En tout cas, ce passage me plait énormément, ce passage est une parenthèse à la fic, elle ne fait absolument pas partie de celle ci, disons plutôt que c'est un délire de ma part. en tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez. _**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

**_Pour votre info, Ambre McPeterson a un lien de parenté avec Harry._**

**_(PS : c'est une suite alternative au chapitre 23, qui d'ailleurs est plus ou moins mis au début pour donner plus de contenance a la suite…. C'est clair ce que je viens de dire ou il faut que je ré-explique ??? lol)_**

Un doux rayon de soleil se posa sur le visage endormi de Harry, qui comme un doux baiser le réveilla. Il se sentait encore mal, les muscles endoloris, la bouche pâteuse et la mémoire floue. Plus il se redressait dans son lit, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas le sien, plus ses souvenirs revenaient à lui. Le rappel douloureux des conséquences de ses actes, le geste de fureur envers le professeur Warren, la préparation de la potion et les douloureux effets qui en résultèrent.  
  
Mais cela avait-il marché? se demanda t-il. Il mit ses lunettes et compris qu'il était, une fois de plus, à l'infirmerie. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne! Il attrapa sa robe de chambre, posé sur une chaise près de son lit, et l'enfila pour aller voir où se trouvait Mme Pomfersh. Il m'y les deux pieds à terre, se redressa et s'effondra, aussitôt, sous le poids de son corps.  
  
-Aie! Qu'est ce que j'ai, encore? se demanda t-il, car il avait beau essayé de se redresser, il n'y arrivait pas, ses jambes étaient sans vie.  
  
Harry prit peur, mais constata avec soulagement qu'il ressentait tout dans ses jambes, il était sans force. Se rendant compte de la position inconfortable, où il se trouvait, il essaya vainement de se remettre au lit.  
  
Cependant, des pas se rapprochaient de l'endroit où il se trouvait, lui rendant l'espoir d'une aide. Il se retourna difficilement, afin de connaître l'identité de son" sauveur", mais resta sans voix en voyant Drago Malefoy, qui le regardait surpris.  
  
-Je ne pensais pas que Mme Pomfresh te ferait dormir par terre ! S'exclama t-il, en souriant méchamment. Elle en a marre de toi, faut dire que.  
  
-C'est pas ça ! coupa sèchement Harry, le regardant avec fureur. Et au lieu de parler, aide-moi à me remettre dans mon lit !  
  
Drago fut surpris de la demande de son ennemi, mais Harry semblait l'être encore plus ! Comment Potter pouvait lui demander de l'aide, à lui ? Alors qu'ils se détestent. Il le regarda de travers, voulant savoir s'il se moquait de lui, ou s'il avait vraiment besoin d'aide.  
  
-A quoi tu joues, Potter ? Pourquoi je t'aiderais ?  
  
-Aide moi, ou casse-toi ! Mais avant, appelle Mme Pomfresh !  
  
-Non ! réponda t-il, en souriant, trop heureux de cette situation de force. Je vais t'aider, puisque tu me l'as demandé, mais seulement à une condition.  
  
-Laquelle ? Grogna Harry, furieux contre Malefoy, et lui même ; après tout il s'était mis dans le pétrin tout seul !  
  
-Supplie-moi !  
  
Il s'était accroupi pour mieux voir le visage cramoisi de son ennemi, mais il était trop près et celui-ci, avec la rapidité d'un attrapeur, le saisi par la cravate ; Malefoy perdit l'équilibre, et tomba sur les genoux.  
  
-Aie ! abruti, lâche moi ! Dit-il, en saisissant le poignet de Potter.  
  
Le visage de Harry était à quelques centimètres de lui, celui-ci se rapprocha de son oreille, et lui chuchota.  
  
-S'il te plait, Malefoy, aide moi.  
  
Drago écarquilla les yeux, Potter venait de le supplier de l'aider ! Aussi, il lui répondit, en chuchotant lui aussi.  
  
-Mets tes bras autour de mon cou.  
  
Harry fut tellement surpris de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, qu'il fit un bond en arrière, perdant complètement l'équilibre, Drago l'attrapa aussitôt par les épaules.  
  
-Si tu crois que ça va être facile, pour moi, de te lever sans ton aide ! Alors arrête de prendre ce regard dégoûté, et fais ce que je te dis ! Si tu crois que cela me plait !  
  
Harry le regardait encore incrédule, car il pensait que Malefoy allait profiter de la situation pour l'humilier, une fois de plus. Aussi il ne dit rien, et s'exécuta. Il se redressa, mit ses bras autour du cou de Malefoy, tandis que celui-ci commençait à se relever, il prit un bon appui, et attrapa Harry par la taille. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes pour se retrouver debout, l'un contre l'autre, la position, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, semblait causasse, et avait l'air de les troubler aussi bien l'un, que l'autre. Ils étaient joue contre joue, Harry voulu prendre du recule, car il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation aussi embarrassante, avant. Mais Drago ferma plus sa poigne, l'obligeant à rester contre lui. Le temps semblait être suspendu.  
  
-Ne bouges pas, sinon tu vas tomber, il faut maintenant que j'arrive à te porter jusqu'au lit, dit calmement Drago, qui semblait fatigué de cet effort.  
  
-D'accord ! Répondit simplement Harry, qui ne savait plus quoi faire.  
  
Ce qui était le plus bizarre fut l'entente des deux adolescents, l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient crée une dimension parallèle, qui semblait les faire se rencontrer pour la première fois; comme si l'animosité dont ils avaient fait preuve, l'un envers l'autre, ces quatre dernières années, avait disparue pour laisser place à de l'amitié.  
  
Drago le prit entièrement dans ses bras, et commença à le soulever, délicatement; il se dirigea vers le lit, situé à moins d'un mètre de lui, Lorsqu'un cri de stupeur lui fit perdre prise. Sous la surprise; les deux garçons tournèrent vivement leurs têtes vers cette personne, et leurs regards tombèrent sur le professeur McPetersen, qui les regardait bouche bée, muette sous le choc.  
  
-Que. Qu'est ce que vous faites, tout les deux ? Finit-elle, par demander.  
  
A ces paroles, Malefoy lâcha Harry, qui surpris commençait à tomber, il fut assez rapide pour resserrer ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
-Ne me lâche pas comme ça, Malefoy ! Cria t-il, puis il regarda le professeur. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, et j'espère que tu n'y as même pas pensé ! Je suis tombé par terre, et il m'aidait à me remettre dans mon lit !  
  
Ambre et Drago furent surpris de ce qu'il venait de dire, il ne semblait pas si gêné de la situation, voir plutôt en colère de la gêne que Ambre lui procurait. Malefoy ne dit rien, et repris la taille de Harry dans ses bras, avant de le soulever jusqu'au lit. Ambre les regardait étonnée, mais aussi amusée. Harry s'assit sur le lit, et s'allongea, toujours avec l'aide de Drago, qui semblait heureux de faire bien les choses jusqu'au bout, puisqu'il l'aida à se remettre sous les couvertures et le borda, sous les yeux étonnés de Harry.  
  
-Merci ! Dit Harry, tout en lui souriant gentiment.  
  
-Pas de quoi ! Répliqua Drago. Puis il se pencha vers lui, et lui chuchota. Tu as une dette envers moi, maintenant, j'espère que tu ne l'oublieras pas.  
  
Puis il se redressa, Harry le regarda incrédule, mais reconnaissant de ce qu'il venait de faire pour lui, surtout sans en avoir profité. Drago était déjà sur le pas de la porte, lorsqu'il fit demi tour, se pencha sur Harry.  
  
-Ah oui ! J'oubliais ! Dit-il, en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
  
-Malefoy ! s'écria t-il, avec fureur.  
  
Mais celui-ci lui afficha un regard moqueur et partit, sous le regard effrayé de Harry, et amusée de Ambre. Elle constata que le regard de son neveu était figé, complètement dans le vague, le « baiser » l'avait troublé au plus au point. Elle s'approcha, et s'assit au bord du lit, Harry la regardait perplexe, et constata, avec effroi, que sa tante affichait un grand sourire.  
  
-Arrête, c'est pas drôle !  
  
-Peut être, mais la façon dont tu réagis l'est !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Avoue que tu ne t'y attendait pas !  
  
-Non, c'est vrai. J'ai vraiment été surpris qu'il veuille m'aider, sans en profiter pour se moquer de moi.  
  
-On dirait qu'il a changé.  
  
-Ca m'étonnerait !  
  
-Ne sois pas si affirmatif, il vient de te prouver le contraire !  
  
-J'ai dû mal à y croire, surtout que je dois lui un service, maintenant. Mais.  
  
-Mais ?  
  
-Pourquoi m'a t-il embrassé sur la joue ? dit Harry, en rougissant.  
  
-Tu aurais préférer qu'il t'embrasse sur la bouche ?  
  
-AMBRE !  
  
-Désolé, je te taquinais ! Cependant, le geste de Malefoy est normal, il a voulu se moquer de toi, surtout après ce que tu m'as dit !  
  
-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?  
  
-mot pour mot : « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, et j'espère que tu n'y as même pas pensé ! ».  
  
-Et alors ?  
  
-Tu crois que j'aurais pensé quoi ? lui demanda gentiment sa tante.  
  
-Euh.Je ne sais pas, j'ai dit ça s'en vraiment le penser, sous le coup de la confusion.  
  
-Moi, ce que j'ai pensé en vous voyant ainsi, c'est que Malefoy t'embêtait, et toi, apparemment, tu pensais que j'allais croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux.  
  
-C'est bon, arrête avec ça, il n'y aura jamais rien avec lui.  
  
-Peut être de l'amitié alors ?  
  
-.Peut-être, qui sais !  
  
-En tout cas, c'est vrai que j'ai été étonné en vous voyant, il t'a aidé tout seul, alors qu'il aurait bien pu aller chercher mme Pomfresh, ou ses deux camarades.  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Oui, ils attendaient dans le couloir, mais ils étaient trop loin de l'entrée pour vous voir.  
  
Harry la regardait de plus en plus perplexe.  
  
-Pourquoi ne les a t-il pas appelé ?  
  
-Peut être qu'il savait qu'ils en profiteraient pour te faire du mal.  
  
-Tu es en train de sous-entendre, que Malefoy, en plus de m'aider, à voulu me protéger ?!  
  
-Tu sais, Harry, les gens changent avec le temps.  
  
-OUI, mais quand même, c'est un Malefoy, et son père est un mangemort, il va être en danger, s'il m'aide !  
  
Harry se rendit compte, qu'il était en train de s'inquiéter pour son « ennemi ». Il se demandait ce que cela voulait cacher. Ambre le regarda tendrement, telle une mère.  
  
-Sinon, à part cela, comment te sens tu ?  
  
Harry la regardait sans comprendre, quand tout lui revint en mémoire. A croire que le changement de comportement de Malefoy l'ai complètement déstabilisé !  
  
-Comment va le professeur Warren ? demanda t-il, précipitamment.  
  
-Elle se porte à merveille, tu as parfaitement réussi le sort, qui d'ailleurs te vaudra un punition franchement mérité ! Ambre avait changé de regard, en lui parlant. Tu es complètement inconscient d'avoir fait ça ! Tu as mis Sirius dans un de ces états, il s'en veut, il croit que tout est de sa faute !  
  
-Mais, répondit timidement Harry, qui voyait sa tante en colère pour la première fois.  
  
-Mais quoi ?! Ce que tu as fait…  
  
-Etait sans danger !  
  
-Non, le livre que tu as utiliser est trop vieux, tu as failli mourir ! Sais-tu, seulement, depuis combien de temps tu es là ?  
  
Harry fit non de la tête.  
  
-Tu est là depuis plus de deux semaines, Mme Pomfresh a même pensé que tu ne tiendrais pas la semaine ! 

Des larmes coulèrent du visage de la jeune femme, son regard était si triste.  
  
-Je voulais bien faire, racheter mes fautes, répondit Harry, en baissant les yeux, où des larmes montèrent.  
  
Ambre le prit dans ses bras, et lui dit doucement à l'oreille.  
  
-Harry, je tiens énormément à toi, autant que Sirius. Si tu as des problèmes, fais nous en part, nous sommes là pour toi ! Tu n'as pas à tout résoudre seul !  
  
Harry serra, à son tour, sa tante, et éclats en sanglots.  
  
-Quelle scène émouvante !  
  
Harry et Ambre se séparèrent pour regarder qui avait parlé, et virent Drago, qui se tenait près de lit.  
  
-Et moi, qu'est ce que je dois pensé de ça ? dit-il, en souriant.  
  
-Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu fous, ici ?  
  
-Me parle pas sur ce ton, Potter !  
  
-Mr Malefoy, que nous vaut votre retour à l'infirmerie ? demanda Ambre, en lui souriant.  
  
-En fait, je devais voir Mme Pomfresh !  
  
-Je vais aller la chercher, mais, au fait, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas aller la voir à l'instant ?  
  
-C'est que.. répliqua confusément Drago. Ca m'était sorti de la tête !  
  
-Vos amis vous attentent toujours ?  
  
-Que.Quoi ?  
  
-Mrs Goyle et Crabble, je les ai vu avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.  
  
-Je leur ai dit de partir.  
  
Drago ne savait plus quoi dire, lui, un Malefoy se mettait tout seul dans l'embarras. Honte à lui ! Ambre se leva.  
  
-Restez au près de Harry, je vous prie, et pour tout vous dire, Mr Potter est le fils de mon meilleur ami. C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour lui, contrairement pour vous, il n'y a pas de sous entendu !  
  
-Professeur, ce n'est.  
  
-Ne lui répond pas, elle adore lorsqu'on essaye de se trouver des excuses, alors qu'il n'y en a pas !  
  
Drago regarda Harry, qui regardait Ambre avait un air revanchard, celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire, et leur tourna le dos pour aller chercher l'infirmière. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau, entra et ressorti aussitôt. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle n'était pas là et qu'elle allait aller la chercher.  
  
-Ne vous battez pas pendant mon absence !  
  
A peine fut-elle sorti, que Drago se rapprochait de Harry, et s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
  
-T'es obligé de t'asseoir ici ?  
  
-Oui, pourquoi ? Ca te dérange ?  
  
-Oui, ça ma dérange !  
  
-Tu as peur de moi ?  
  
-Sûrement pas !  
  
-Mais, tu ne veux pas que je recommences.  
  
-C'est vrai, je ne préfère pas que cela devienne une habitude de ta part !  
  
-Alors, Potter, tu t'as te vanter de t'être fait aidé par un Malefoy !  
  
-Sûrement pas ! Je tiens à ma réputation !  
  
-Moi aussi, figures tu !  
  
-Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu n'en as pas profité pour m'humilier.  
  
-C'est vrai que si j'avais voulu t'humilier, je ne t'aurais pas fait ce simple geste.  
  
-C'est vrai que m'aider, est un geste simple de ta part, Malefoy !  
  
-Je ne te parle pas de ça , Potter !  
  
-De quoi veux tu parler, alors ?  
  
-Et bien, de tout à l'heure !  
  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure ?  
  
-Tu sais bien !  
  
-Je sais que tu m'as aidé à me remettre dans mon lit.  
  
-Oui, et ensuite, que tu es allé jusqu'à me border ; ce qui m'a d'ailleurs énormément surpris !  
  
-Y'a pas de quoi, mais ensuite ?  
  
-Tu es reparti !  
  
-Oui, et après, je suis revenu. Et ensuite.  
  
-Euh. Je sais plus.  
  
-T'as la mémoire courte ou sélective ?  
  
-Euh. sélective.  
  
-Donc, tu as oublié ?  
  
-Disons, plutôt que je ne veux pas m'en souvenir !  
  
-Mais tu t'en rappelles quand même !  
  
-Tu m'énerves avec ça, Malefoy !  
  
-Alors réponds à ma question, Potter !  
  
-Non.  
  
-Non, quoi ?  
  
-Non, je ne veux pas me souvenir !  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que !  
  
-Parce que, quoi ?  
  
-Parce que rien !  
  
-Potter !  
  
-Malefoy, je ne dirais rien !!!  
  
-Ah ! Tu crois cela !  
  
-Oui !  
  
-Donc, c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu as apprécié !  
  
-HEIN !!! Ca va pas la tête ?  
  
-Inutile de nier, tu rougis !  
  
-HHHEEEIIINN !!!!!!  
  
-Qui aurait cru que cela te ferait tant d'effet !  
  
-Arrête, Malefoy ! Si tu crois que le simple fait, de me faire une bise, me fasse de l'effet, et bien tu te trompes !  
  
-Pourquoi nie tu ?  
  
-Rrraaahh, Malefoy ! Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs !  
  
-Pourquoi, je m'amuse, moi !  
  
-Fous moi la paix !  
  
-Non ! Le professeur McPeterson m'a dit de rester auprès de toi.  
  
-Elle n'a pas dit de te moquer de moi !  
  
-C'est vrai, mais c'est un jeu que j'apprécie.  
  
-Moi pas !  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que je m'énerve à te répondre, voila pourquoi !  
  
-C'est vrai que tu ne m'apprécie guère.  
  
-Ca n'a rien à voir avec, et je te rappelles que c'est réciproque !  
  
-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois !  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
-Disons que rien !  
  
-Et voilà, tu recommences !  
  
-qu'est ce que je recommence ?  
  
-Toi aussi, tu nie !  
  
-Qu'est ce que je t'ai encore fait ?  
  
-Tu nie que c'est toi qui a apprécier la bise sur ma joue délicate, dit ironiquement Harry.  
  
-C'est vrai, je l'avoue !  
  
-Quoi !?  
  
Drago se rapprocha de Harry  
  
-Si tu savais à quel point.  
  
-Malefoy, ne t'approche pas si près !  
  
-Tu as la peau si douce, dit-il, en caressant, de sa main droite, la joue de Harry.  
  
-Malefoy, arrête ça tout de suite !  
  
-Pas tant que…  
  
-Malefoy !  
  
Harry se reculait sur son lit, en même temps que Drago se rapprochait de lui. Encore un geste, et il retournait par terre, quoi que cette solution lui évitait le pire, mais alors Malefoy en aurait profité, en le remettant dans son lit. Mais, c'est pas vrai, je suis maudit ou quoi, se dit-il intérieurement.  
  
-Je te foutes par terre, finit Drago, en le poussant.  
  
Harry, sous la surprise, laissant un regard méprisant à Drago, alors que celui-ci semblait particulièrement fier d'avoir fait une telle blague à Potter. Mais tandis que Harry glissait en arrière, il attrapa, instinctivement, le col de Malefoy, qui fut entraîné dans la chute. A ce moment précis, Ambre et Mme Pomfresh entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.  
  
-Où sont les garçons, demanda Ambre.  
  
-Mr Potter semble être tombé, j'aperçois un pied qui dépasse.  
  
Ambre arriva au niveau du lit, et Drago se releva aussitôt, passant près d'elle, elle remarqua la légère rougeur de ces joues. Puis en regardant d'où venait Mr Malefoy, elle trouva Harry complètement étalé par terre, le regard effaré et les joues en feu.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? dit elle, en souriant.  
  
-Rien ! Aide moi !  
  
Alors que Malefoy parlait à l'infirmière, Ambre aidait tant bien que mal à remettre son neveu dans son lit.  
  
-Mr Malefoy, Dit Pompom. Vous reviendrez ce soir vers 21h, pour votre soin. Vous aurez besoin de prendre un bain pour que la guérison de votre jambe soit parfaite.  
  
-Attendu, Mme Pomfresh, à ce soir.  
  
Puis, il sortit sans demander son reste. Ambre ne voulut pas embarrasser Harry en lui demandant ce qui s'était passé. Le soir venu, Harry eut droit à un serment de son parrain , qui était furieux contre lui d'avoir été aussi inconscient, Remus multiplia les excuses et Rachel les remerciements. Quand à Ron, il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, trop honteux de l'avoir ignoré, mais il fut vite pardonné par Harry, Hermione, quand à elle, manqua de l'étrangler, tant elle le serrait fort contre elle, pleurant de joie de voir son ami en pleine forme. Mais le soir venu, Mme Pomfresh metta tout le monde, sans exception dehors.  
  
-Mme Pomfresh, je vais bientôt retrouver l'usage de mes jambes ? demanda Harry, inquiet.  
  
-Ne vous en faites pas, Mr Potter, vous allez recevoir un soin tout à l'heure. Demain, vous serez sur pied.  
  
-Tant mieux.  
  
-Mr Malefoy ne devrait plus tarder !  
  
-Pourquoi parlez vous de lui ?  
  
-Il a besoin du même soin, vous le prendrez ensemble.  
  
-Ensemble ?  
  
-Oui, Il ne devrait plus tarder, après je vous emmène dans la salle de bain des préfets.  
  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi la salle de bain ?  
  
-Vous vous baignerez ensemble, au moins avec Mr Malefoy, je n'aurais pas à rester pour être sûr que vous ne vous noyez pas.  
  
-Comme si sa présence m'en empêchait !  
  
-Mr Potter, il est hors de question que je prépare deux soins, vous suivrez mes instructions, un point c'est tout !  
  
-Malefoy est au courant ?  
  
-Qu'il doit prendre un bain, pour le traitement, oui !  
  
-Non, que je le prendrais avec lui !  
  
-Je ne pensais pas que vous vous réveillerez aujourd'hui.  
  
-Que pensiez vous ?  
  
-Mr Potter, vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à jouer avec le feu, un jour vous n'aurez plus la chance que vous avez maintenant, alors prenez un peu plus soin de vous !  
  
-C'est gentil, à vous, de vous souciez de mon état, mais hélas je n'y peux pas souvent grand chose ; j'aurais bien voulu être un garçon comme les autres !  
  
-Je n'en doute pas, mais vous êtes loin de l'être.  
  
-Je le sais que trop bien, mais ils ont tendance à oublier que je n'ai que 15 ans !  
  
-Mr Potter vous êtes quelqu'un de courageux, mais vous devez apprendre à écouter les autres, et à accepter leurs aides.  
  
-Je ferais de mon mieux, mais ce n'est pas si facile !  
  
Mme Pomfresh sourit tendrement à Harry, alors que Malefoy entrait dans l'infirmerie, il lança un regard méprisant à Harry, en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
  
-Bonsoir Mme Pomfresh, il est 21h.  
  


-Voici votre potion, et le mot de passe pour la salle de bain des préfets, si vous voulez bien attendre, Mr Potter va venir avec vous.

-Comment ça? s'exclama Drago.

-Mr Potter a besoin de soin, lui aussi, ces jambes sont encore faibles, aussi vous prendrez le bain ensemble.

-Il est hors de question que je me baigne avec Potter !

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je ne vous demande pas votre opinion, je ne vais pas préparer deux fois la même potion, et au moins, Mr Malefoy, vous pourrez empêcher Mr Potter de couler.

-Parce quand plus je devrais le tenir dans mes bras !?

-Oui, tout à fait, je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

Harry et Drago se regardèrent complètement déconcertés. L'infirmière ne leur donnait pas le choix, et les avait prévenu que ,s'ils ne faisaient pas ce qu'elle leur disait de faire, elle demanderait aux professeurs McGonagall, et Rogue, de vous donnez à chacun, une retenu et de leur enlevez des points. Ainsi, après que Mme Pomfersh ai fait apparaître un brancard pour porter Harry, Drago l'emmena vers la salle de bain. Ils restèrent silencieux sur tout le chemin. En arrivant devant l'entrée, Drago regarda le mot de passe, et en resta bouche bée.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Malefoy ? Tu sais plus lire !

-Lis le, moi je ne veux , je peux pas !

-Hein ? pourqu..

Harry resta, à son tour, bouche bée devant le petit mot.

-C'est pas vrai !

-On est maudit !

-C'est le cas de le dire, alors qu'est ce que tu attends, Potter, on va pas y rester toute la nuit.

-Comment veux tu que je dise ça , surtout en ta présence.

-Parce que tu crois que je suis heureux d'être avec toi.

-Tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air !

-Ne me parle plus de ça !

-On oublie ?

-J'ai la mémoire sélective, autant que toi !

-Tant mieux, je veux pas que ça se renouvelle.

-POTTER, OUBLIE !

-OK !

-Mot de passe !

-Quoi ?

-Dis le mot de passe, demanda Drago, en rougissant.

-Pourquoi moi ? dit d'une faible voix Harry, commençant lui aussi à rougir.

Puis dans un murmure.

-Je t'aime.

Rien ne se passe.

-Potter, dis le plus fort, j'ai rien entendu, et le mur non plus.

-JE T'AIME! s'écria avec fureur Harry, en voulant à Malefoy.

Le mur s'ouvrit et les laissa entrer, les deux jeunes hommes n'osaient plus rien dire.

-Tu étais obligé de le crier ?

-C'est toi qui m'a cherché !

Drago commença à ouvrir les différents robinets, et aussi à se déshabiller Harry faisait de même, ils se retrouvèrent en peu de temps en caleçon. Drago entrait déjà dans la baignoire(si l'on peut dire ainsi, puisque cela ressemblait à une piscine), lorsque Harry le rappela pour lui faire remarquer qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas marcher et qu'il avait besoin de son aide, ou du moins s'il pouvait avancer le brancard jusqu'à l'eau, il pourrait y plongé.

Mais Drago, s'approcha de lui, et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Harry ne dit rien tellement il était confus. Puis il jeta Harry dans l'eau, et y plongea à son tour. Harry avait beau bougé les bras, il n'arrivait pas à remonter ses jambes ne réagissaient toujours pas. Drago le voyant coulé, se précipita sous l'eau pour le repêcher. Harry respira un bon coup, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'air. Drago le tenait , son torse tout contre son dos.

-Comme ça, on ne risque pas de…

-Oui, je sais, merci.

-De rien !

S'il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître une famille, car on ne pouvait vraisemblablement dire qu'il en avait une, Malefoy non plus ne connaissait pas la chaleur humaine. Il savait très bien que dès qu'il refuserait de devenir un mangemort, son père le livrerait à Voldemort pour qu'il le tue. Sentant ce vide en lui, il s'agrippa plus à Harry, comme si c'était lui sa bouée de sauvetage, des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage, mais il ne voulait rien montrer à Potter, et heureusement pour lui qu'il lui tournait le dos.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda cependant Harry.

-Rien, Potter, contente toi de faire bouger tes jambes.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-On doit nager.

-Je vais couler. 

-Ouais, et si je te tiens pas, on va m'accuser de meurtre.

-Ton père ne t'en voudra pas, si c'est toi qui me tue ? 

-Arrête de dire des stupidités, il est hors de question que je te tue !

-Pourtant, en tant que fils de mangemort…

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il en est un , que je suis obligé de suivre ces traces ! s'exclama furieusement Drago.

-Oh !

-Quoi ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu ne voulais pas en devenir un !

-Oui, je ne veux pas ressembler à mon père, froid avec son fils, près à le tuer pour son maître !

-Toi aussi, tu n'as pas une famille digne de ce nom.

-T'as raison, bien qu'ils soient morts, je t'envie d'avoir eu de tels parents.

-Hein ? Tu m'envie !

-Oui, tes parents t'aiment de tout leurs cœurs, ils se sont sacrifiés pour que tu vives !

-Malefoy, je ne savais pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu ne savais pas ?

-Que tu pouvais être ainsi.

-Et bien, cela prouve que tu ne me connais pas !

-Je dois te dire quelque chose au sujet de Voldemort.

-Ne prononce pas ce nom.

-C'est inutile d'avoir peur d'un nom, cela ne fait qu'accentuer son pouvoir sur toi .

Drago regarda Harry, complètement abasourdi par sa réponse.

-Qu'est ce que tu sais au sujet de Vo…Voldemort.

-Et bah voilà, c'est mieux ! Son père était un moldu !

-Quoi ?

-Oui, il déteste son père, car il l'a abandonné dès qu'il a su que sa mère était une sorcière. C'est pour ça qu'il hait les moldus,  il veut se venger.

-Oh, tout s'explique alors.

-Malefoy, si tu ne veux pas aller vers Voldemort, alors choisi moi !

Sous la surprise , Drago lâcha Harry, qui s'enfonça aussitôt, et fut rapidement rattrapé.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Je… Je te propose de venir de notre côté, d'être contre voldemort.

-Tu l'as pas formulé ainsi ! Tu as dit que je devais te choisir, tu dis des trucs bizarres !

-C'est pas ce …balbuta Harry, en rougissant.

Harry remarqua à l'instant comment Malefoy le tenait dans ses bras, ils se faisaient face, leurs corps collés.

-On devrait nager !

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Au fait, pourquoi devais tu suivre des soins ?

-C'est pas important.

-Malefoy, te rends tu compte qu'on arrive à parler normalement, alors dis moi tout !

-T'es vraiment zarbi, comme mec, t'inquiété pour ton ennemi !

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le rester !

-C'est très gentil, je te fais tant pitié !

-Drago, j'ai des yeux, et j'observe.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Et qu'est ce que tu as remarqué ?

-Tu n'as pas de vrai amis ! Moi, j'ai Hermione et Ron, et j'en suis très heureux, car je sais que je peux compter sur eux.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, mais si on devient amis, je ne crois pas qu'ils voudront de moi, après tout ce que j'ai dit ou fait !

-Ca ne tiens qu'à toi, Drago !

-Harry, je …Je ne sais pas, c'est trop tôt pour que je décide de…

-Ils ne te le pardonneront pas, c'est ça ?

-Les Serpentards ne s'allient pas avec les Gryffondors !

-Lors de la répartition, le choixpeau a voulu m'envoyer chez les serpentards, mais j'ai refusé.

-Quoi ?

-Il m'a dit que j'y avais ma place.

-Tu aurais été en danger, tu veux dire ! Pourquoi as tu refusé ?

-Je ne voulais pas être dans la maison de Voldemort, et je voulais être avec Ron, c'est mon ami !

-Je t'en veux !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas voulu de mon amitié, la première année lorsque je te l'ai proposé, et tu m'as 

laissé seul avec les autres.

-Ce n'était pas mon attention, je ne savais pas…

-Maintenant , tu sais !

Drago n'osait regarder le visage de Potter, de peur de se jeter dans ses bras musclés, pour pleurer. Il lui tenait , à présent la main, et le faisait nager derrière lui. Arrivant au bord, Drago s'y adossa, Harry se rapprocha, ne perdant pas le contact des mains.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu !

-A quel sujet ?

-Pourquoi tu as besoin de soin ?

-Cet été, mon père m'as cassé le genou, car je lui avais répondu que je ne savais pas si je voulais devenir mangemort. Il m'a dit que c'était un avertissement, et que si je prenais la mauvaise décision, il me tuerait.

-Que vas tu faire ?

-Rester ici pour tout les prochaines vacances et…

-Et ?

-Te choisir ! répondit-il, en lui souriant.

-Tant mieux !

-Harry, au sujet de tout à l'heure ?

-Je croyais qu'on oubliait ?

-J'ai dû mal !

-Pourquoi, je t'ai fait tant d'effet ? s'exclama Harry, en rigolant, ne voulant pas lui dire que cela l'avait troublé.

-A vrai dire… Drago prenait un teint rose. C'était mon premier baiser.

-Parce que tu crois que j'embrasse souvent ?

-Tu es pourtant avec la sang…Granger !

-Merci pour elle, mais non Hermione est ma meilleure ami, et d'ailleurs elle ferait mieux d'ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est vrai que Weasley est loin d'être discret !

-T'as remarqué aussi !

-Il faudrait être aveugle.

-Hermione est toujours dans ses bouquins, si seulement.

-Il devrait y aller franco, après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais ils sont si timides !

-Ca va donnez un de ces couples !

-Qu'est ce que ça va être à leur mariage.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire, imaginant les disputes du couple. Ils ne semblaient pas remarquer à quel point , ils s'étaient rapprochez, leurs corps se touchaient, mais la sensation ne semblaient pas leur déplaire.

-Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ! s'exclama Harry.

-Tous comme nous !

-Quoi ?

-…

-D'après toi, on est fait pour être ensemble ?

-Je…ce n'est pas …non, bien sur, je plaisantais !

-Mmm, je te crois !

-Arrête ça !

-J'arrête quoi ?

-Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs !

-Je croyais que je devais arrêter de jouer avec ton cœur !

-Harry…

-Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose, ne le prend pas mal, Draco

-Qu'est ce que tu veux vérifier ?

-Que je ne suis pas en train de tomber…

-Je ne te lâcherais pas, tu ne peux pas…

-Amoureux de toi.

Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago, qui se laissait faire. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle du blond, un baiser délicat, mais bien vite, il devint passionné, dès le contact de leurs langues. Un baiser qui vous dévore, qui vous enflamme. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

-Tu avais raison ! déclara Harry.

-Comment ça ?

-On est fait l'un pour l'autre

Drago souria et recommença a embrasser Harry.

**_Bon je sais, vous allez me demandez pourquoi j'ai mis un passage pareil en ligne….pour vous énervez (grand sourire béat) ? Bien sur que oui ! que non ! lol_**

**_En fait, c'est en recherchant un passage que je suis tombé dessus, ça fait un moment que je l'ai écrit, et je dois avouer qu'il méritait d'être mis en ligne._**

**_J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et qu'il vous fera patientez un peu ^__^_**

****


End file.
